Haunted
by cullen96
Summary: Bella just moving into a new house can't shake the feeling that she's not alone. Who's in the house with her? And if anyone can ghostly encounters turn into something more? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**All character belong to Stephanie Myer. I'm just playing with them..**

"Are you sure you want to stay here by yourself tonight?" Alice was he usual upbeat self today. We have been the best of friends sense Freshman year of collage. I didn't no anyone and was super shy. Alice was my roommate, and we clicked instantly. I smiled and laughed at my little friend. Alice was probably only 5ft at most, that paired with her short bob hair due and big smile made for the cutest little pixie I've ever seen.

" No I'm fine Ali, plus don't you and Jasper have some sexy times planned?"

" Bella please, chicks before dicks. If you needed me I would break out the B&J immediately. No matter how fine or cute Jasper is."

I laughed so loud at her little rant that I started to tear up. " Thank you Hun for the offer but I'm fine. Tell Jasper I said hello."

"I will babe but remember I'm a phone call away."

"Alice It's the first night in a new house not the end of the world."

"The hell it isn't! You just started a new chapter in your life, that calls for a celebration!"

"Alice everything calls for celebration with you. I'm fine trust me, I'm tired anyways I think I'm going to call it a night."

"Ugh fine but you owe me a girls day!" The evil pixie called over her shoulder.

Smiling to myself I jogged up the stairs to my bed room. After getting cleaned up and changing into my pajamas I snuggled in my cozy bed waiting for sleep to overtake me. Despite my good mood I couldn't help but feel that something was wrong. Pushing that thought aside for now, I drifted into a dream free sleep.

I woke with a start looking at the clock I groaned seeing the time. _It's one in the morning why the fuck am I up? _Rolling over I tried desperately to fall back asleep, but I couldn't. I felt like someone was watching me. Trying to ignore it the best I could I closed my eyes and brought the blanket over my face.

I was almost asleep when I heard a sort of… humming sound. I sat up with a jolt witch apparently was a bad idea because I fell out of bed onto the cool hard wood floor.

"Oh ouch fuck" I whisper yelled to the empty room, or so I thought. I couldn't ignore that feeling in the pit of my stomach, the one that said I wasn't alone. I laughed at my foolishness.

" Your crazy Bella no one is watching you, It's an old house there's bound to be noises." I muttered to myself. Despite my word I truly didn't think the strange noises where just because it was a old house.

Trying not to think I got back into bed. Right before I dosed of I swore that I heard a faint dark ghostly chuckle coming from somewhere in the room…

**Well what do you think? Should I continue it, or leave it alone? Please review.**

**Also I currently don't have a beta so if anyone is interested PM me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed my last chapter, I really appreciate it. With that being said here is the second chapter of 'Haunted'.**

**All characters belong to Stephanie Myer **

Today had been a very long day for me. Not only was I exhausted from last night, but I also kept hearing noises throughout the day. And always, always that feeling of being watched.

I keep trying to convince myself that all houses make noises, and well I have been known for my crazy overactive imagination. But something tells me it's more than that.

For instance about an hour ago I was trying to think of ideas for a new book. Every time I started to type something I would get an overwhelming sense that something, no _someone_ was standing directly behind me. I could practically feel a cool, lingering breath on my bare neck. Almost as if it desperately wanted my attention.

Finally deciding to give up on the whole idea, I went up to my fairly nice size bathroom to try and unwind. That's where I currently was, taking a nice hot bath trying to figure out what was happening.

Could it be that I was finally going crazy? I hope not.. Or maybe it just an effect of the horrible writers block I seem to be having. Or the most likely cause is that it really is just that it's an old house, an I'm over thinking.

Even though I tried not to think of it one thought kept coming to the forefront of my mind. _Ghost. _

Could it really be a ghost? I guess it was possible. I was never really the paranormal type, but that was only because I never witnessed it for myself. And every movie is always the same. Big breasted fake girl's screaming for bloody murder and floating figure chasing them.

What if I really do have a ghost in my house? One thing's for sure, if there is it better get used to sharing this damn house.

**I know it's short but I wanted to update something, and I hoped you enjoyed it.**

**Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's been awhile since I last updated, I've been very busy lately. But I want to thank all of you that have read and reviewed my story. Sadly I don't own Twilight.**

As soon as I was finished in the bathroom I literally face planted into my bed. The fresh clean sent slightly calming me, and before I knew it I was out.

When I woke my room looked…different. It was the same room but instead of lying in my small yet cozy bed I was in a huge canopy style king-sized one with pillows that you could melt into. The room was painted in a soft reddish color that gave it a peaceful, sophisticated feel.

The only things in the room was a small dresser complete with a big Victorian styled mirror hanging above it and, a large bookshelf that must have held over 50 books in it. There where thick drapes hanging in the window of a dark gold color that kept the room feeling positively isolated.

It was simple yet beautiful with an old world feel to it. But something was wrong. Even though the room was very cozy I had an eerie feeling that I had to get out of there. Just In case I got out of the bed as quietly as I could, tiptoeing over to the door and slowly going for the doorknob.

I felt like one of the stupid chicks in the scary movie that hears a noise and goes to investigate it. Then the killer jumps out from somewhere grabbing them from behind and slices their throat. Or some crazy shit like that.

Suddenly as I was about to go for the knob the door swung open with a loud _thud._ Standing in the doorway was most defiantly the hottest man I have ever seen. I was absolutely shocked at the God of a man standing right in front of me.

This was definitely a dream, the best dream ever. He looked to be in his early 20's. His hair was the strangest thing; a reddish brown with light orange highlights. The way it was styled made it look like he just had a good romp in the sheets. This man had the type of hair that you just want to borough yourself inside off and never leave its softness.

His jaw was chiseled and his nose perfectly straight. With his eyes such a bright emerald green that they sparkled. This man was no doubt the most fuckable man on this planet, or wherever the hell I am. I mean he had the face and built that was probably in every girls wet dream. And I was standing right by him!

I had started to un-consciously move closer to him, so close that I could feel his cool minty breath on my face. It was almost as if we had some kind of magnetic pool between us. I could definitely feel some electricity between us, along with a growing wetness between my legs.

"And just where do you think you're going?" He purred out to me, his voice sounding like smooth velvet.

"Who are you?" I managed to choke out through my stupor.

"Allow me to formally introduce myself I'm Edward, Edward Cullen. And you must be Bella." This comment snapped me out of my dazed state; I was starting to get slightly scared. Like I should be running but my feet felt like they weighed 100 pounds; I couldn't move.

"H-how do you know me?"

"Well you are living in my house." He smirked.

I felt as if my wonderful dream was turning into a horrible nightmare. I had to get out, now.

**I'm sorry it's so short I've been trying to update longer chapters but I just haven't had the time to write like I've wanted to. Also I still need a beta so if anyone's interested PM me. **

**R&R!**


End file.
